


Tyler Oakley's Happy Ending

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [20]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast Club, ETNuary, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Happy Late Tyler Day!!
Series: ETNuary [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Tyler Oakley's Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy happy!!
> 
> Cw: Language, nightmares.

I genuinely don’t know how I survived my night.

All I remember is running scared as the Terrified Thespian, trying not to die, and wearing the Crown at the end.

Meanwhile, Liza the Explorer, Tana the kick-a* Saloon Girl, Alex the Living Iron Man, even Jesse the fr*ing Gunslinger-

_They_ died.

Andrea Russet never has that problem.

Her faith is as unending as our new friendship.

You’d think watching everyone else become deceased right in front of our very eyes wouldn’t have had that effect.

Yet…

Here I am, waiting at the corner for her to meet me.

It’s that time of the week again.

-

“Hey”.

“Hey!”

She runs up, not even a second late.

“How you holdin’ up?”

“Good…what about you?”

She grimaces.

“…Tana?”

Her nod is the only confirmation I need.

“Oh hon, I’m so sorry-“

“It’s fine”.

A smile crosses her face.

It’s strained, yet relieved.

“At least she wasn’t screaming bloody murder at me…”

“You poor thing!”

“It could’ve been worse”.

“But nobody deserves to be haunted”.

“I know…”

Ever since the Path of Betrayal, her ghost won’t let Andrea be.

What’s worse is that the real Tana would _never-_

“We should get inside.

The daily special might be done and gone if we wait another minute-“

“Daily special?”

“Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows-“

“I am _so_ there”.

-

Sliding into the booth, I hear Eva say:

“Morning guys! MatPat beat you by a hair”.

Oli smiles.

“Aw man”.

My friend pouts, then reaches for a menu.

“Daily special, where you at-“

I crack up.

“Nice to see you’ve got breakfast on the brain”.

“Says the guy with the scrambled eggs in front of him”.

The lone member of the Third Night grins.

“Where’s Nikita?”

“She’ll get here”, he reassures us, “she’s just taking her time is all”.

“Like last meeting?”

Cover flipped, ready to order.

“Yup, pretty much”.

“Okay-“

“Ooh, they have pancakes”.

“Pancakes for Tyler, everyone remember!”

“I will”, Oli chimes in, and Eva mimes writing something down in her invisible notebook.

-

Nikita does not appear.

-Don’t get me wrong.

Usually, she’s late.

Today, she’s either feeling later than usual, or-

“That’s…really weird”, is MatPat’s only comment.

Oli just looks down at his cinnamon cocoa.

“…You want to call her?” Eva asks.

“I can do it”, Andrea offers, “We exchanged numbers the last time I saw her”.

“And when was that?”

“Uh…”

The answer to that being, roughly two weeks ago.

“…I’m gonna call her up”.

He shimmies out of the seat, and leaves.

“Hope everything’s okay”, she whispers in my ear.

“Me too”.

**Author's Note:**

> 452 Vs. 432 Words.


End file.
